When selecting a jewel, it is desirable to have some mechanism for simultaneously comparing different jewels, particularly if one is purchasing a jewel to be mounted to a stud that would be insertable in pierced ears. A holder can facilitate the availability of trying on and/or purchasing a mounted jewel stud, inter alia, in the most commonly used varieties, types, shapes, sizes, colors, cuts, and the like. Further, a holder that increases the relative ease and ability of trying on and/or purchasing jewel studs is even more desirable. Persons and entities marketing jewels for sale, for example, desire to use a jewel holder that shows the types of jewels as effectively as possible. Moreover, a holder that eliminates a person's need to handle an item (or insert into an earlobe or other body part) prior to purchase is advantageous at least for health and safety reasons.
In the terms of this application, the word jewel is synonymous with the word gem and the word gemstone and is a very broad term that encompasses without limitation, for example, real and artificial; rough and cut; natural and man-made or synthetic; colored and natural coloring; crystals and garnets; and precious, semiprecious, and glass. The phrase jewel type includes such different types as diamonds; zirconia; rhinestones; rubies; pearls including fresh water and salt water; aquamarine; tourmaline; beryl; chrysoberyl including cat's eye; opal; garnet and mandarin garnet; peridot; amber; topaz; corundum including rubies and sapphires and orange sapphires; quartz including citrines and blue and rose quartz; amethysts; onyx and carnelian; turquoise; agate; lapis lazuli; jade; moonstone; tanzanite; emery; spinel; zircon; tiger eye; malachite; and sandstone.
Jewels are selected by type, shape, size, color, cut, clarity, and the like. Some exemplary jewel shapes include round, brilliant and brilliant modified; princess cut; emerald cut; pear; oval; heart; trillion; marquise; asscher; cushion; square and other quadrilateral shapes or polygon; and pearl shape.
There is a desire of those marketing jewels to provide an efficient way for purchasers to see and try different jewels in a relatively easy way. For example, a person desiring to purchase a jewel that for example, can be made into an earring, may not have a lot of time to investigate the very large number of varieties, as mentioned above. However, if that same purchaser could see how different varieties would look as, for example, an earring looks in their ear, compare the earring to others, and do so in a clean environment—in a matter of seconds, they may be more likely to do so. Thus, there is a need for a comprehensive holder can meet the needs of buyers and sellers alike.